Margo
by Ambrosia4
Summary: A/U About a girl named Margo and a Saiyan that crash lands on Earth. Soft spoken Margo nurses the Saiyan warrior back into health unaware that he is a brutal killer.


Margo

*A/U based on Dragonball Z, which I don't own. 

Snowflakes swirled in the winter winds coating the frozen earth in a heavenly blanket. The naked arms of the trees lashing against a blackening sky. In the amidst of it all walked a wingless angel. A delicate creature with long honey blond hair that danced with the wind. Her cheeks kissed by the cold giving her skin a healthy glow. Long curved eyelashes lowed softly over two emerald green eyes. 

A heavy skirt of red velvet was thrown back by the gusts of wind and clung helplessly to her legs. Crouching down she scooped a pail full of snow, her gloveless fingers burning. Pulling her shawl closer to her womanly body she heaved the bucket straitening herself. 

Turning her back to the wind she looked up at her cabin. The warm light from fireplace flicking against the windowpanes in a welcoming wave. Retracing her footprints she made her way up the wooden steps. Pushing open the heavy wood door then struggling to shut it against the blasts of wind and snow. 

Shivering the girl quickly made her way to the stone hearth hooking the pail of snow above the flames. Letting the warmth melt the chill from her bones she stood before the fire. A moan from her bed brought her back to awareness. Casting worried eyes across the cabin at the unconscious man. His huge form taking up most of her bed as he tossed restless beads of sweat glistening on his skin. His chest rose and fell with labored breaths.

The snow fully melted and boiling was dipped out and into a small bowl. Reaching his side she pulled the cloth from his forehead soaking it into the water. Setting the bowl on the nightstand she wrung the cloth over it. 

His brows furrowed as the cloth ran along his feverish face. Then down his square jaw to his neck. The cloth growing cold beneath her fingers, she let it sink back into the steaming bowl then squeezed the excess water away and continued. The sheet slipped down his naked chest exposing old and new scars. Folding the cloth and setting it on his forehead she pulled the sheet back up. 

Stew boiling in a pot fragranced the air and the girl moved away from the man on the bed to turn off the stove. Stirring the mixture of meat and vegetables she dished two bowls. Setting on the table for herself she gave the other to a large silver fox. 

The animal was massive perhaps 6 feet in length and 4 feet tall. It had hair of silver and white and piercing blue eyes. It lifted its large head lazily to sniff the stew then waited wisely for it to cool. A gentle thumping of its tail showed his content with the meal. 

A smile broke across her cupid bow lips and she sat down to her own meal. Blowing gently on her wooden spoon she lost herself to thoughts of the man sleeping on her bed. Anbeum (an-be-um) her companion a Silver Fox, had been out hunting in the woods. Normally Anbeum would come home with rabbits or maybe a deer, but this morning closed lightly in his jaws was that man. 

What a strange man he was at that! His hair was a mass of black spikes that stuck up in all directions. He wore something like nothing she had ever seen before, maybe some sort of armor. Regardless it was easier said than done to remove it. 

The strangest thing about him was he had a tail. She was surprised to find out it was real, warm and soft as silk beneath her touch. So engrossed with it she continued to stroke it running her fingers through the long brown hairs. Until it curled around her wrist so tightly she thought her wrist was going to break. Suddenly the tail loosened and she was able to pull it away. The man remained unconscious but she stayed wary of him. 

Anbeum's strength surprised her, he had effortlessly pulled the man from god knows where into the cabin. She had rewarded Anbeum with a belly rub and a nice scratch behind the ears. The big baby had loved every minute of it. His large red tongue hanging out of his mouth with his lips curled as if he was smiling. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I hope you have enjoyed the introduction to my story, I'm happy with the way it is going. I'm not going to lie to you all I don't like flames but I wont delete them if you feel the need to give me criticism. I take to much pride in my stories for my own good. Positive reviews are forever welcome and much appreciated. 

~Ambrosia 


End file.
